


迷你Jack Bright發現之後

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 算是接續迷你Jack Bright發現報告的O5-6和女體Jack
Relationships: Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 4





	迷你Jack Bright發現之後

**Author's Note:**

> 算是接續迷你Jack Bright發現報告的O5-6和女體Jack

「突然叫我過來幹嘛？」Bright博士敲了敲門走進上司的辦公空間時仍然在反覆思索自己什麼時候做了些什麼，他……不對，以現在使用的身體性別來說應該用她來稱呼，她最近可沒有搞什麼過火的惡作劇或是翹班之類的啊，不得以換了副身軀也是因為被同事無辜波及，那可完全不是她的錯。

六就坐在他的位置上，面色陰沈的抬了抬下巴，讓Bright的視線移向在桌面上縮成一團的小東西。

「哈？Mikell你開始玩洋娃娃了？」Bright走了幾步讓自己更靠近些，緊皺著眉頭盯著那玩偶似的、巴掌大小的物體說道。她再定睛一看才發現有著人形的那小不點微微起伏的身體，看來似乎是活生生的東西，闔著眼眸像是陷入了熟睡，背後從衣襬下伸出來的半透明條狀物……是觸手嗎？「怎麼最近老是在你周圍發現異常？」

「不是你搞出來的？」六一挑眉毛，臉色仍然很不好看，三個站點的人事主管完全不迴避的一眼刀瞪了回去。

「不要你辦公室發現什麼怪東西都認為是我害的好嗎！」Bright博士插著腰狠狠咂了聲嘴，表現的不耐煩到了極點。「嘖，你隨便叫個人把這玩意兒收容起來不就好了，特意找我過來就為了質問是不是我搞出來的惡整嗎？」

「還有要讓你負責處理的一些小困擾。」六摘下頭上的牛仔帽放到旁邊，Bright博士立刻感到了不妙，本能地向後退了一小步。她的兄弟站起身繞過桌子向她逼近，Jack還在心裡飛快盤算著自己這副還踏著高跟鞋的身子到底跑不跑的過哥哥，燥熱的體溫已將她包圍，溫度過高的氣息噴吐在她耳邊，Mikell貼近舔上她的耳朵，雙手開始從上而下除去Jack身上的衣物。

「不！！我不想要！」馬上就意會到哥哥想做什麼，Jack慌亂的大聲喊，同時用力推著Mikell的手臂，一隻手則試圖阻止外衣被從身上扒下來，然而這一點點抵抗根本不能阻攔兄長執意的接觸。

「自己叼好。」無視抗拒的Jack，Mikell以命令的眼神看了眼垂在雙峰間的紅寶石護身符示意道，Jack深知沒辦法違抗，不想遭到更粗暴的待遇她只得自己低下頭慢吞吞抬手將項鍊的紅寶石放入口中。雖然她後來想了想，就這麼把963摘了讓Mikell爽完再把963戴回來恢復意識或許是個不錯的好主意。

上衣很快就被整個凌亂扯開，內衣也被解下只餘一條肩帶鬆垮垮垂著，Mikell一隻手包覆上她的乳房揉捏刺激，另一隻手則撫摸著光滑細嫩的臀部，她口齒不清謾罵的聲音因此而跑了調，扭著腰掙扎的動作分不清是把胸往兄長身上湊還是在閃躲。

兩邊乳尖都因拉扯揉搓而挺立了起來，這副女性的身軀幾乎只因為胸被刺激就要站不穩腳步，Jack咬著那枚寶石嗚咽，Mikell老練的手法讓她舒服的想逃，光是胸口傳來的快意就讓她難以思考，如果再敏感一點可能光是被玩弄胸部都會直接高潮吧。

Jack還滿身大汗的喘著氣，私處被碰到的感受讓她整個人跳了一下，Mikell單手扣住她的腰，另一隻手將手指毫不猶豫探入緊繃的通道，逼的Jack瞪大雙眼哀鳴。

「真緊啊，這具身體還沒有性經驗嗎？」粗糙的指腹撥弄著女性生殖器的入口處，偶爾戳刺進緊繃的通道淺淺進出，並時不時刻意按壓上陰蒂惹的一陣發顫。

「我才剛換身體他媽怎麼會知道……！」Jack還咬著該死的963，含糊從牙縫間硬吐出的話語毫無魄力，哥哥增加通道內的指頭令她無法再組織字詞罵人，即使那本來就是為了進行性行為而生的身體器官，但初經人事的部位在沒有準備的狀況下被撐開仍疼的令Jack咬緊牙關眼眶泛紅。

Mikell將手離開的時候，Jack驚惶的看向哥哥，根本就還沒準備好吧！然而她已經被分開雙腿整個人抱起，血脈賁張的硬物抵上了入口。陰莖逐步擠入狹窄的通道痛的Jack淚水直流，身體主動開始分泌潤滑減輕乾澀摩擦造成的痛苦，但是那並不是因為快感，而是出於保護黏膜的機制而產生的黏稠體液。稍微濕潤了些後Mikell便抱著懷裡的人開始頂弄胯部，肉刃擦過敏感的內壁只帶來痛楚，她想求哥哥拔出去，但口裡的項鍊讓Jack的哭泣破碎而不清。

五指隔著件襯衫用力抓撓著兄長的背部，指甲頂多在表面劃出一道道紅痕，Jack全身都在顫抖，自己也分不出來原因是什麼了。她感覺到兄長過大的體積和粗暴的撞擊讓繃到極限的入口微微裂開，外部的那些刺痛讓Jack只想趕緊離開這樣的折磨，但是身體深處也開始產生了一點兒麻癢的感受，那又令她想要隨律動扭腰讓哥哥的肉棒能更多地頂到那一處。矛盾的情緒使Jack最終選擇被動的接受Mikell，她只遵從最初的命令咬緊963。

不得不說Mikell技術高超，這副女性的身體很快就被快感充填，柔軟的內部開始抽動著回應陽物的進出，泌出的體液也多了起來，在交合間發出愈來愈清晰的水聲。明明Jack沒有任何表示才是，但Mikell就是知道該以什麼角度摩擦哪個部分能令她爽的頭皮發麻，最初的疼痛已經被徹底忽視了，快意沖刷使她逐漸失神，但兄長忽地急促起來的動作把Jack的意識拉了回來。

「不要……快點拔出去……！」感受到哥哥的動作益發激烈，一下下的搗弄又快又急，帶著懼意的哭腔染上她的嗓音，但是她的兄長沒有理會，雙手將Jack的腰臀壓到最底，陰莖深埋在她的性器內部便釋放出來，同時間Jack因為高潮的來臨而發出了一聲細細的尖叫。

Mikell將自己退出時，尚未完全軟下去的肉柱上沾染了點點鮮紅，幾秒鐘後濁白的體液從不斷收縮的穴口中流下，還能看見血絲伴隨著一起淌出。

無力的四肢掛在Mikell身上，胸口還在劇烈起伏，頭髮一束束被汗水打濕黏在臉上，Jack緩慢抬起腦袋盯著哥哥，冷冽的視線幾乎要把人望穿，她抽動著面部肌肉，上下顎用力的像是要把963咬碎似的。Mikell並不在乎的回望著，還算貼心的等她恢復一點力氣才把人放下來，而不是做完了直接把她往地上扔，但是他對於強迫她並進行了高風險的性完全沒有任何表示。

算了，反正這身體活不過一個月，Jack憤恨的想著，她會讓這身體活不過一個月的。


End file.
